criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miu Manase
"You've got some nerve, huh?" *Miu/Quotes *Miu/Skills *Miu/Girls Wish Miu Manase 'is another Instructor of Hell who has become a high ranked warden. She smoothly runs the system but it is eventually revealed she too has a sin. She is voiced by ''Mutsumi Tamura. '' In the remake of the first game, she can be obtained in the Party post-game. BioCategory:Characters ''Miu is an Orientation in Hell, a warden of sorts. She's a cold and driven woman who demands perfection. But it seems everyone in Hell is there for a reason... ''Your senior instructor. She returns to the age she was when she herself came to hell to atone for her sins. What was her sin, and why is she working as an instructor in hell? It seems those answers can be found... '' Appearance Miu is an adult woman with a thin curvy frame and fair complexion. She has sharp blue eyes and pale blue hair that is normally worn up in a spiked ponytail beneath her cap. She has thick, stubby eyebrows. After aging down to resemble her past self, she is revealed to have short hair framing her face with a few strands flaring out. Her bangs are evenly spread with the middle curled, and on one side she wore a few clips, while the other had a bigger floral clip. Her ears are pierced and she wore blue nail polish. Originally, Mui wore a plain dark blue uniform with matching cap. After de-aging, her '''Prisoner Outfit '''is revealed to have been composed of a light blue bikini top and grey denim short-shorts with a white belt that has a gold buckle. She wore a white and black striped cape with two gol diamonds, black fur lining the bottom and a black hood. On one wrist is a black and gold cuff, and she has black knee-boots wih a gold diamond zipper and straps on the foot and ankle. On her neck is a black choker. When '''Knighted, she gains dominatrix-inspired attire. She wears a black thong with a black and gold one-piece over it that reveals most of her chest, navel, shoulder, and hip. At the navel is a gold buckle to match those on her opera-length gloves, and her boots are knee-length with a flower pinned to the side of the cuff above two diamond studs. She wears fishnet stockings connected to her outfit by a buttoned string. On her left shoulder is a segment of fabric with a blue and silver half-cape hanging around the arm and chest, and her collar covers the back and sides of her neck. She gains a black and gold cap with a light blue rim. For Maintenance she wears a white tank-top with a navy collar and short-shorts, paired with leg warmers, and for Edgeplay she wears a dark blue off-shoulder top with long sleeves and a miniskirt or short-shorts. Her animal parts are a long brown tail and ears reminiscent of a feline. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a white bathing suit with blue accents. For '''Tickle Party she wears a dark blue minidress with sheer pantyhose. In Aftercare she wears ______. Personality Miu is a determined, no nonsense and serious adult woman who detests those who refuse to listen or follow the rules set before them. She can be ruthless and unwilling to listen to others, and she has a care-less attitude as long as rule breakers are punished. She has a short-temper and refuses to take failure, and she has an attitude regardless of how someone acts. She hates being bothered and is a head-strong perfectionist who is also very strong physically. She will show approval if one does their job, and deep down its revealed her harsh personality covers her true desire to protect and help others. She is also heavily remorseful for subjecting Himekami to the burden from the Knighthood program and wants to make ammends. After aging-down, Miu is shown to retain her strong and tempermental attitude, but she has become less brisk and uncaring. She praises her Instructor for managing to surpass or reach her expectations, and she is shown enjoying his occasional domination; possibly implying she may have some masochistic tendencies. She will also offer more tips on improving Motivation. Its revealed prior to Hell, her real personality was gloomy and lonely. She was unable to make friends and believed that by becoming more assertive and open about her feelings she would be noticed. History Beginning Miu helps the protagonist learn the ropes of Hell after he first awakens. Depending on answers she can be really frustrated with them and hit them, or be pleased that they seem to know what to do. She leaves after discovering some of the prisoners have broken loose but shows them how to motivate the girls first. Trivia *Miu is the third girl to wear nail polish. **She is the only girl without red nail polish. *Miu is the only girl in the series with an age changed form. *Although her sin isn't outright stated, it is implied to be a mixture of two. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg Miu Possible Knight.png Ep 82 Screenshot 2015-05-01 19-00-10.png Game Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg Miu Sprites.png Ep 77 Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-51-13.png|Shadow Miu. Motivation MiuSlip.png Ep 72 Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-42-50.png MiuEdge.png Ep 72 Screenshot 2015-05-01 18-43-55.png MiuTickle.png Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Instructors